Fixx (Earth-1191)
Real name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: Jane Doe Status Occupation: X.U.E. Commander Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: X.S.E., X.U.E., X-Factor Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: First appearance unknown History In Bishop's future timeline was a woman by the name of Fixx. She, along with Greystone, Archer, and Shard made up a clandestine group of heroes known as the Xavier's Underground Enforcers (X.U.E.) which pursued the ideals of Charles Xavier in a way differing from the mainstream Xavier's Security Enforcers (X.S.E.). When Shard, a former X.U.E. member who had been transported to the main Marvel Universe by her brother Bishop in holographic form, became anchored in Polaris' body following Sabretooth's escape from US government custody, this allowed her teammates to follow her. Fixx was able to use her telepathic power to lock on to Shard and psychically transport herself and her teammates to our time, implanting themselves in recently deceased host bodies with the mission of preventing their future from occurring. One thing that the group did was hunt down a man from their timeline named Micah—just a child in our time—and attempt to stop him from becoming the madman who helped kill mutants and who killed Greystone's mother. Greystone believed that the boy must be killed in order to stop his tyranny, but Fixx and Archer tried to convince him that it was unethical to judge a man for a crime they did not yet commit. After stopping him, the trio decided to join with X-Factor, but their tenure was short-lived. Greystone slowly developed temporal insanity, believing that his mission was accomplished, and he could go home to a better world and be reunited with his mother, who might theoretically be alive. In an attempt to return to his own time, Greystone built a flying time machine, but due to shoddy craftmanship and unsound theories, the craft exploded, seemingly killing Greystone and Havok, who was attempting to stop him. With Archer's retirement and Greystone's demise, Fixx is the sole survivor of the X.U.E., but she may still continue to fulfill their mission in some way. Her current status—after the world-changing events of M-Day is unknown. Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Black Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Fixx manifests psionic sprites from her mind as small fairy-shaped psychic projections that channel her powerful telepathic and psychokinetic abilities. They can relay messages, or cause immense mental pain by burrowing into the thoughts of another individual. Fixx can also switch her appearance between "Jane Doe" and herself, but her host was an amnesiac and has no memories of her own which could normally be accessed (like Archer with his host body). Abilities: Computer Tch, unarmed combat, Martial Arts. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * References * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Xavier's Underground Enforcers members Category:X-Factor members Category:Good Characters